You are The Music in Me
by lena1993
Summary: A collection of songfic one or two-shots, It's my first one so don't be too harsh ENJOY R&R 3 chapters out
1. Sorry

_ Oh I had a lot to say  
Was thinking on my time away  
I miss you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

_ Troy Bolton_ Stuck his keys in the ignition of his new truck in a fury and started it up. He quickly pulled out of the Montez's driveway and down the street in a state of anger.

He just had a big fight with his girlfriend _Gabriella_; scratch that, A _HUGE_ fight with Gabriella. They had yelled and screamed and said a lot of things they didn't mean.

Troy, blinded by his anger pulled over to the side of the road and put his head against the steering wheel, thinking over what had happened.

_ I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry._

Troy Groaned as he had a flashback of the night's events

_Flashback: _

_Troy was in Gabbys room before they were about to go on a date when his phone rang. "Hello?" he answered._

"_Hey Troy it's Chad, we need you to come down for an emergency team meeting."_

"_Um, I'm kinda busy now, can we do it later?" he asked glancing over at Gabby while she put up her hair_

"_No man, we got this new kid we want to join the team but you gotta approve him" Chad relented_

"_Ugh man, I'm really busy" He groaned, Gabby looked over at him quizzically_

"_Come on man, it'll only take an hour, two at most" _

"_Fine, I'll be there in a half an hour, bye" he hung up the phone and turned to Gabby_

"_What was that about?" she asked looking up at him from her desk_

"_Uh I'm really sorry Gabs, but I'm gonna have to bail tonight" he said sadly._

_Hurt filled Gabby's eyes and he could see it. _

"_But why? Troy, this is the fourth time in 2 weeks" She said slightly angry_

"_I know but it's the team, we have to have an emergency meeting" he tried to reason with her. She snorted "of COURSE, well then if it's THE TEAM don't let me stop you" she said sarcastically._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" he asked offended_

"_What about ME Troy? Did you forget about Gabby?" She said holding back tears_

_He softened a bit seeing her upset. "Listen, I'm sorry but I HAVE to go"_

"_NO TROY" she said getting a angry "You don't HAVE to go, you're CHOOSING to go." He got a little angry at this comment._

"_Well I'm sorry that my friends are important to me!" he said sarcastically_

"_AND I'M EVEN MORE SORRY YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND ISN'T!" She yelled letting the tears come._

"_THAT'S NOT TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT!" he yelled back_

"_NO TROY, I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW THAT ANYMORE!" She Cried._

"_WHY ARE YOU SO UPSET! WHAT'S YOUR DEAL?" He yelled._

"_MY DEAL IS MY BOYFRIEND IS CHOOSING HIS TEAM OVER ME…AGAIN!"_

"_JESUS WHY ARE YOU BEING SO ANNOYINGLY BITCHY ABOUT THIS!" He instantly realized he made a mistake the second the words left his mouth._

"_Annoying? Bitchy? Well then, I'm sorry for annoying you Troy, just leave then, and I won't ever have a chance to annoy you again!" she yelled through tears_

"_No Gabs...I…I" He said softening his voice_

"_Just leave ok? Your precious basketball robots await you" she sinisterly _

"_You know? Your IMPOSSIBLE sometimes!" he said, offended by her comment._

_Gabby looked up at him tears and hurt obvious in her eyes._

"_Then go" she whispered_

"_What?" he said not hearing her._

"_THEN GO" she choked out _

"_FINE I WILL" he then stormed out of the front door._

_ This time I think I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die._

Troy replayed the fight in his head, realizing what he had done wrong, _Gabby had been right. _ He _had _skipped out on the past 4 dates for basketball. He _had_ disappointed her AGAIN. He _had _forgotten about her lately.

But worst of all,

He hadn't said**_sorry_**…even once Troy banged his head light against the steering wheel while repeating "Stupid, stupid, stupid" over and over again to himself He then quickly sat up and pulled the car out and did a complete 180 back down the street. He knew exactly what he had to do.

_ I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry._

Troy parked back into the driveway and quickly went through the gate to the Montez's backyard. He scaled the oak tree and stepped onto the concrete of Gabriella's balcony.

He took a deep breath and turned to look in her room. He saw her sitting on her bed with her knees up against her chest, she was obviously sobbing into her pants. Troy felt his heart break at the sight of Gabby so upset, and even more so Because he had caused it. He breathed again and walked up to Gabby's door then knocked lightly, Troy saw her look up from her bed.

She realized it was him and just stared at him in complete shock. Then she walked up to the door and opened it.

"What Troy? What do you want?" She said holding back in the tears

"I…I wanted to say something to you" he stammered, quickly loosing his nerve.

"WHAT? What could you possibly have to say to me" She almost yelled.

"I'm Sorry" he said sincerely

"What?" She said confused

"I…I'm sorry &….I love you" He said again, looking deep into her eyes

_ Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah sorry_

"You… you _LOVE_me?" She barely chocked out. Troy smiled gently and tucked a piece of her long black hair behind her ear and caressed her face. "More than you can imagine" he whispered to her . She then launched herself at Troy causing him to stagger back a few feet but she kept holding on to his waist and cried into his chest. He stroked her hair gently and smiled a her

"I Love You" He said gently.

_ I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry baby.  
**I'm sorry.**_

Gabby pulled him in closer "well don't ever let me forget it." She whispered back.

"I won't, I'm sorry" he smiled at her and wiped a tear away.

"Sorry was all I needed to hear' she smiled back at him and lay her head on his shoulder


	2. Forever

OK So this Is a one shot i made that i ACTUALLY worked hard on so R&R PLEASE!

But yeah its the song "_Forever"_ by the band _Kiss_

ENJOY!

Oh and if anyone had ANY advice for me or constructive critism Please share it...i would LOVE to improve

* * *

_**I gotta tell you what I'm feeling inside,**_

_**I could lie to myself, but it's true**_

_**There's no denying when I look in your eyes,**_

_**Girl I'm out of my head over you**_

_**I lived so long believing all love is blind**_

_**But everything about you is telling me this time**_

Troy Bolton walked down the crowded hallway of East High School with his usual entourage of cheerleaders and fellow jocks. "Oh Troysie!" one annoying cheerleader named Cyndi called out. "Won't you walk with me to my class today?" She giggled. "Uh, sorry I gotta go meet someone" he said nonchalantly brushing her off. He headed down the hallway and smiled when he saw a familiar black haired beauty looking through her locker. He crept up behind her, leaving the crowd of people.

"Guess who?" He put his hands over her eyes and smiled. "Hmm well who do actually know would be childish to do this….well I guess it _MUST_be Troy Bolton" She laughed sarcastically. He took his hands off her eyes then grabbed her waist and spun her around. "The one and only" he grinned "A little full of yourself are you Bolton?" she smiled

_**Its forever,**_

_**This time I know and there's no doubt in my mind**_

_**Forever, until my life is thru**_

_**Girl Ill be loving you forever.**_

"So tonight, my house? 6:00?" Troy said hurriedly as the bell rang. "I'll be there" Gabriella smiled "Ok, bye" he kissed her on her cheek "Love you." "Love you too" she waved as he hurried to his class. Gabby turned back to her locker, closed it with a small sigh.

"_He forgot" _she thought _"He forgot for the first time"_

She sighed once again and walked to her chemistry class.

_**I hear the echo of a promise I made**_

_**When you're strong you can stand on your own**_

_**But those words grow distant as I look at your face**_

_**No, I don't wanna go it alone**_

Troy paced up and down the front room of his house. Occasionally stopping to either fix his hair or check the clock.

Sure enough at 6:02 he heard a knock on the front door. He smiled and opened it reveling Gabby dressed in plain jeans and a hoodie, She looked surprisingly beautiful to him though.

"Hey babe" he said hugging her "Hey yourself" she winked at him. "So I ordered the Pizza, it should be here in like a half an hour,Wanna start watching the movie?" he asked "Sure" She answered sweetly as he led her to the living room.

They lied down the couch and Gabby snuggled up into him, breathing in his neck. Troy pulled her closer as he turned on the movie. Silently wishing that it would never end

_**I never thought Id lay**_

_**My heart on the line**_

_**But everything about you**_

_**Is tellin me this time**_

45 minutes into the movie...

"Troy?" Gabby looked up at him. "Yeah babe?" he smiled at her. "Why is the Pizza taking so long? It's been like 45 min." She asked "Well it's a special order so I bet it will take awhile" he reasoned "Special order? Like what? OH GOD please DO NOT tell me you got pineapple and anchovies AGAIN!" She whined. Troy laughed and stroked her hair.

"No no it's nothing bad don't worry" "Ok" she said unsurely "if you say so" she turned her attention back to then movie. He smiled at her and whispered lightly in her ear "I Love You you know" "I know I love you too" she whispered back. But in her head she thought

"_If you Love me so much, how could you forget?"_

_**Its forever,**_

_**This time I know and there's no doubt in my mind**_

_**Forever, until my life is thru**_

_**Girl Ill be loving you forever.**_

About 15 minutes after, the doorbell rang & Troy went quickly to answer it. He grabbed the huge pizza and brought it back to the coffee table. "Wow Troy" Gabby laughed "How much do you think I eat?"

"Well, you can eat A LOT but this is just because there is something special on the inside?" He winked at her. "There's something special? _Inside the pizza_?" She asked confused "Just open it" he said looking anxious. "Uh, ok?" she shot him a confused look and cautiously began to open the lid of the box.

She gasped in surprise when she saw what was in it.

_**I see my future when I look in your eyes**_

_**It took your love to make my heart come alive**_

_**Cause I lived my life believin' all love is blind**_

_**But everything about you is tellin' me this time**_

Gabby looked over at Troy surprised beyond belief "You….You remembered?" she stuttered out.

"Of course! How could I forget?" He smiled at her. Gabby then jumped on Troy in a huge embrace and kissed his cheek numerous times.

"I Love you, I Love you, I Love you" She repeated over and over again. He laughed and held her tight,

"I love you Gabbsy" he said into her curly black hair...

"_**Forever"**_ he finished and smiled down at the contents of the box

Inside was very large plain cheese pizza, but written on the cheese in many _many_

multi-colored M&M's was just a simple message, that meant the world to Gabby.

**_T&G Forever_**

**_Happy 8 month anniversary Gabby,_**

**_I Love You _**


	3. Always love you, Never leave you

**AN: OK i know its not my best and the end is rushed but i LOVEEEE this song... **

**Its called _Always love you, never leave you - by Archie star._**

**You should check it out ... but Plaese R&R Thanks!**_  
_

* * *

_ And we all die young,  
and our bodies grow old,  
And I'm still eighteen in the heart but not the bones,  
Let that pillowcase lie under my face,  
And no, cigarettes could ever take your place,_

25 year old Troy Bolton sighed a sigh a relief as he lay his head down on the pillow of his hotel room. His life as an L.A Laker certainly was a demanding one.His lifted his left hand up and looked at the simple gold band on his hand, His wife Gabriella held the other Ring.

_Gabriella, _the name gave him shivers.

And no matter how much he liked traveling with the Lakers and playing basketball, nothing could ever beat the feeling he experienced when he finally got to hold Gabby, and at the end of the day, she was all he had.

He sighed slowly and pulled out his cell phone, calling the one person he always knew would be there.

_And our bed stays warm,  
On the side where you left it,  
It's got our names hanging up upside that door,  
Trust me, I've got this picture perfect situation,  
Drowning in roses and waiting on you baby,_

**Or so he thought…….**

The phone rang several times eventually leading to the answering machine of Gabby, Troy and their 2 year old daughter Sienna.

'_That's weird'_he thought _'Gabby and I always talk to each other at 6pm everyday especially now that we haven't seen each other in a month, I miss her so much'_  
He sighed and put down the phone_. 'There must be a reason' _he thought. He turned on the bed and slowly closed his eyes trying to catch some sleep with the image of Gabriella in his mind.

_Whatever happened to always love you never leave you,  
And always these pillowcases need you,  
Slow dancing on rooftop dreams,  
And it kills my eyes to see,  
These people we could  
Ohhhh,_

He woke up from a light sleep two hours later with a knock at the door. He slowly got up and opened the door to his best friends and teammates Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor & Jason Cross.

"Hey Man get up you lazy bum" Chad joked

"Huh? What time is it?" Troy mumbled rubbing his eyes

"It's like 10:00 pm, Come on, we're going out, we have a surprise" Zeke said with a grin

"Uh, sorry guys, but I'm waiting for Gabby to call back" he said slightly sad

"Trust me, Gabby won't mind" Jason said with a strange grin on his face

"I know, but I haven't seen her in a month and I don't know" he paused then mumbled quietly blushing _"I miss her"_

"Well, we have the perfect thing for you" Chad smiled.

"Unless you have Gabby, I doubt it"

"Well won't you be surprised then" Chad laughed

"Uh, yeah…wait what?" Troy asked even more confused

"Just put this on and be in the ball room in 1 hour" Zeke laughed and threw something Black at him

"Is this a tux?" Troy asked grabbing the black fabric

"Sure is" Jason said. Troy opened his mouth but just shook his head confused and shut the door. Looking at the black tux he walked in the bathroom to get ready.

_You want it, you got it,  
You want it, you got it  
Cause I'm drowning in roses waiting on you baby,  
Cause I'm drowning in roses waiting on you baby,_

Troy slowly made his way to the ballroom in the suit. With his cell phone tight in hand in case Gabby should call. He walked through the large oak doors to a large and empty ballroom with a stage at the center of the back. He looked confused and saw a table with three chairs and a huge beautiful meal on the table. Troy shook his head and sat down in the chair.

As soon as he sat down the lights dimmed everywhere except the stage and a beautiful and familiar tune started playing in the background. He quickly looked at the stage and the tiny and distinct voice of his little daughter Sienna came on as she stepped out from the curtain and began to sing

**Soaring, Flying, There's not a star in heaven That we can't reach**

Troy was so incredibly taken a back that his little girl was there, and he froze when the voice of Gabby rang out an she came on stage with Sienna

**Ifwe'retrying, Yeah we're breaking free**

Troy was so moved he had tears in his eyes, then Gabby spoke

"Surprise Troy" She said picking up Sienna. Troy ran up on stage grabbing the girls in a huge hug

"We missed you daddy" Sienna said when they finally pulled away.

"I missed you too baby girl" he said taking her from her mother

"I Love you Gabby" he said turning to his wife and kissing her.

"Aw, we just figured we would surprise" She smiled slyly.

"Well it was the best surprise of my life"

Suddenly the guys walked in and saw the three of them all together

"AWWWWW" Chad said loudly and obnoxiously.

Troy looked over at them and then over at his wife and daughter

HE leaned forward slightly and whispered into her ear

"I'll Always Love you, Never Leave You"

_ Always Love you never leave you, Don't Leave because Baby, I still need you,  
It kills my eyes to see,  
These people we could be…  
Always Love You Never Leave You_


	4. Turn Around

**Ok so i LOVE this song, and i know it not a happy anding like my others are but i thought i would shake things up a bit...and if you maybe want me to make this into a two or three shot seperatly or something just leave a review saying that and ill maybe do it ) ENJOY**_  
_

* * *

_**Is it me or did we agree to love?  
Tell me why I don't feel we got enough.  
It's you but what about me?  
It seems like you live a life without me.**_

Gabby sat on the leather couch in her living room staring at the clock above her television. _10:30 pm_. That was two and a half hours after Troy said he would pick her up.

Gabby sighed softly and got up._ He wasn't coming_ she thought It was sad, but a part of her was not surprised. Troy had been distant for almost 2 months, skipping dates, leaving her, forgetting to pick her up.

Gabby looked in the mirror just before the stairs. She was wearing a beautiful red dress and her hair perfectly straightened. She sighed again and went up to her room and changed out of the dress into plain jeans and a hoodie. She tried one more time to call Troy's phone, but once again all she got was 3 rings and an answering machine.

_**Everything seems to have your time but us  
my space in your heart is closing up  
and the place where your picture's hanging  
is the only time you're with me.  
Don't leave me out here all alone -oh no.  
I'm still right here where you would go**_

She shook her head and hoped on her computer to check Troy's away message; it read:

'_House Party at Stacy's! Be Back around midnight!'_

Gabriella sucked in her breath. So that's where he was, he had completely forgot. She reluctantly felt a single tear go down her cheek. He had forgotten their 10 month anniversary for a party. She knew Stacy; it was Stacy Jones, captain of the cheerleading squad. She was actually really nice, she had even invited Gabby to the party, but Gabby had declined due to Troy's date, well the date they were _SUPPOSED_ to go on.

But not anymore, She felt a knot form in her stomach as realization sank in.

She wasn't in his life anymore; well physically she was, but not emotionally. He had moved on to bigger things, she was just an accessory for the ride. He didn't love her anymore

_**Look around  
don't you feel something missing?  
I'm the one you promised you would love  
but you got ahead so far away  
while I'm holding on  
please turn around**_

She tried his phone one more time. Then she gave up.

She sighed wiping back tears. She stood up, grabbed her iPod and walked out the front door. She was hurt and upset and she felt trapped in the house. She needed to run, to scream, to let out some emotion, ANY emotion. She got to the side walk and started at a steady jog. As her feet rhythmically hit the pavement she felt her mind wander.

After a long time she stopped at a park bench to catch her breath. Then the tears came. She didn't want them too. But they didn't seem to care, she felt them come freely. She curled her legs up to her chest and cried into her knees. She was heart-broken, by the one person who had promised to catch her.

_**I see you but I don't feel you  
can't get your attention to save my love  
look back and see me now  
don't let me down, please turn around**_

_With Troy at Stacy's party._

Troy made his way through the crowd of people smiling. This was a great idea. He was really glad Stacy had invited him the day before. Just then he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the small form of Stacy.

"Hey Troy" she smiled "what are you doing here?"

"Uhh, Chad said you invited me?" he answered confused.

"Well yeah but I thought you were going out with Gabby?" she said

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, I invited Gabby too but she said it was yours and hers anniversary so she couldn't" She said slowly.

A look of terror went over Troy's face.

"You ok?" Stacy asked confused.

"OHHHH SHIT!" Troy practically screamed. He then ran out of the party leaving behind a trail of confused people and jumped into his car.

_**I think I musta gave too much  
cause I felt that the road was getting rough  
suddenly I felt lonely out here  
I look beside me to find you're not there  
said you would love and protect me  
all I have are the words you left me  
here I stand with the plans in my head **_

_**This cant be the kinda love that you said**_

Gabby lifted her head up and looked around the park.

'_Things weren't always like this' _she thought _'he used to love me'_

She then had a flashback from a few months ago, just before summer ended.

_Troy and Gabby walked hand in hand along the golf course of the lava springs country club. It was way after hours and there was nobody on the golf course. Troy turned to gabby suddenly on pulled her close to him. She leaned her head on his chest and breathed in deep_

"_I'm gonna miss this summer" She sighed_

"_The next one will be even better, I know it" Troy stroked her hair_

"_How can you be so sure?" she asked looking up at him_

"_Because" he said "because… you'll be with me" he said slightly embarrassed._

_Gabby just smiled and kissed him. Knowing she would never tire of doing so._

_**Don't leave me out here all alone  
I'm still right here where'd you go  
Look around don't you feel something missing.  
I'm the one you promised you would love.  
But you got ahead so far away  
while I'm holding on  
please turn around**_

Troy sped about 20 miles over the speed limit back to the neighborhood where Gabriella lived. He couldn't believe he had forgotten their 10 month anniversary. He felt so stupid and surprised at himself. He could just see Gabby sitting in her living waiting for a Troy that wouldn't come. His heart broke as he imagined her crying in her room. He looked at the clock that read _11:15 pm. _That was hours after he was supposed to pick her up. He entered Gabby's neighborhood and slowed down slightly. Suddenly he looked to the left and saw a teenage girl sitting on a park bench with an iPod in her hand.

He recognized the sweatshirt she was wearing as one of Gabriella's. His heart skipped a beat and he pulled over. He stepped out of the car and shut the door. Just as he started walking towards her, she looked up. She sat there with tear stained cheeks and red eyes. Troy felt his heart drop when he saw how upset she was.

_**Please just look around  
don't you feel something missing  
I'm the one you promised you would love  
but you got ahead so far away  
while I'm holding on  
please turn around.  
I see you but I don't feel you.  
can't get your attention to save my love.  
look back and see me now  
don't let me down  
please turn around.**_

Gabby heard a car door slam and looked up to see the last person she thought she would. Troy was standing there, with a pained expression on his face. Gabby had an urge to run up to him. Like she always did when she saw him. But something held her back. She couldn't go back after this. She wasn't important anymore, and she couldn't change that.

She wanted him to hold her like he used to, but she knew he never would. She wanted her to tell her he loved her like used to, but she knew he never would. So she did something she never thought **_she _**would. She stood up and stared him right in the eye. He opend his mouth to say something but couldn't form the words. She then let out a deep sigh, turned on her heels and walked away

_**turn around.  
just turn around.  
turn around.  
look around baby  
look around baby  
look around baby.**_

Troy just stood there. He stood there watching the girl he loved walking away.

He stood there watching his future walk away.

But most of all he stood there and watched what he had and wanted most of all walk away.

And he had none to blame but himself.


	5. Hands Down

_**Breathe in for luck,  
breathe in so deep,  
this air is blessed,  
you share with me.  
This night is wild,  
so calm and dull,**_

Troy slipped into Gabby's room through the balcony door and slowly tip-toed to the bed side. He stared at her lying on her side with a peaceful look on her face. He then lightly tapped her shoulder causing her eyes to flutter open slightly.

"Troy?" she lightly whispered to the darkness.

"Yeah, it's me Gabs" he whispered. She sat up slowly and turned her bedside light on.

"What are you doing here; it's like midnight?"

"I'm bored, I have an idea" he shrugged

"Can it wait till morning?" she sighed frustrated.

"No, now come on Gabs grab a sweatshirt and let's go" he said pulling the covers off her.

"This better be freaking worth it Troy." She mumbled as she grabbed a sweatshirt out of her closet and Troy led her out of the room and down the balcony._**  
**_

_**These hearts they race,  
from self control.  
Your legs are smooth,  
as they graze mine,  
we're doing fine,  
and we're doing nothing at all.**_

Troy drove his car for a long time with Gabby in the passenger seat inquiring as to why he felt the need to wake her up from a perfectly good sleep, and where he planned on taking her. Every time he gave the same answer "you'll see Gabs, you'll see"

They drove farther and farther from Albuquerque. & just as Gabby was about to demand Troy turn the car around and go home, he suddenly stopped outside a very familiar place.

"The Country Club? What are we _here_ for?" she asked, beyond confused.

"You'll see Gabby" he smiled and opened the door for her. She climbed out and stared at him. He smiled at her and grabbed her waist.

"Troy?" She said confused. He just grinned and pulled her face to his. He pulled away finally and laughed and the shocked look on the face of his best friend for 5 years. He then lightly whispered in her ear.

"I Love You Gabby"

_**My hopes are so high,  
that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me,  
so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury,  
or wear as jewelry,  
which ever you prefer.**_

Troy felt a giant weight lift off his shoulders as he FINALLY told Gabby how he felt. Gabby just stared up at him completely shocked. Troy began to get concerned when she didn't answer back, he had expected her to be happy, and tell him she shared the same feelings or at least that's what he WANTED her to do. Not just stand there like a deer in headlights. Troy sucked in a breath and looked away in shame. "Oh, I thought, I don't know, maybe you felt the same um, I'm really sorry Gabs, I um, I don't know I thought, you" he began mumbling, obviously disappointed and embarrassed. "I'll just uh, take you home then? And we can just forge…" but he was suddenly cut off by Gabbys' lips on his. He melted into the kiss as her lips washed away all his fears. She finally pulled back and leaned her head so their foreheads were touching.

"You talk WAY too much wildcat." She laughed as Troy stared in amazement.

_**The words are hush, let's not get busted**_

_**Just lay entwined here, undiscovered**_

_**Safe in here from all the stupid questions,**_

"_**Hey did you get some?" man that is so dumb**_

_**Stay quiet, stay near, stay close, they can't hear**_

_**So we can get some**_

"Earth to Troyyyyy?" Gabby said waving her hand in front of his face.

Troy immediately snapped out of his trance.

"Oh, uh, my bad" he said with a goofy smile on his face. Gabby laughed.

"So what was your idea?" she asked. He stared at her confused for a second then said

"Oh yeah the idea! Uh wait one second." He said as he went into the back seat and grabbed a picnic basket and blanket. "Surprise" he said when he got back to her.

"A picnic on the golf course? really?" she said touched.

"Really Really" he smiled. Then Gabby, overwhelmed with happiness, jumped on Troy, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him. Troy had to drop the basket and blanket to grab her. But he really didn't care. He was just happy he finally had her.

_**My hopes are so high,  
that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me,  
so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury,  
or wear as jewelry,  
which ever you prefer.**_

_**Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember**_

Troy laughed and pulled away finally looking into the yes of Gabby.

Gabby then got down and smiled up at him. He grabbed the blanket and basket under one arm and grabbed Gabbys hand with the other. He then led her over to the gate.

Gabby looked down at the large padlock on it.

"It's locked Troy, how will we get in?" She asked slightly sad. Troy just looked over at her and winked. "You really think a lock can keep THE Troy Bolton out?"

Gabby giggled "oh yeah, how could I forget?" Troy handed her the blanket and the basket and got a good grip the chain link fence and slowly climbed up it.

_**I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,  
the dim of the soft lights,  
the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers  
and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late  
this moment we share together**_

_**and the streets were wet  
and the gate was locked so I jumped it,  
and I let you in**_.

_**And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist  
and you kissed me like you meant it.  
And I knew that you meant it,**_

"Troy, if you get yourself dead up there I'm not gonna do CPR! I don't even know how." Gabby yelled. Troy graceful jumped down and was on the other side of the fence before Gabby could finish her sentence. "You were saying?" He laughed. She blushed and he quickly undid the lock for Gabby to walk in. The puddles below her were soaking her shoes but at the moment she stepped to Troy, she looked into his eyes and couldn't help herself. She leaned into him with her hands on his waist and kissed him in the gateway, his response was automatic as he pulled her closer and kissed her back. She pulled back eventually and looked at him with shy eyes. He smiled that silly sideways grin he does and her heart melted. She grabbed his hand and they ran to the golf course. Gabby laid out the blanket and they laid down. Troy wrapped his arms around her as she leaned back nto his chest. She sighed deeply and slightly sadly, knowing no moment could ever be more perfect then this one right here.

_**My hopes are so high,  
that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me,  
so I die happy...  
**_


End file.
